


Inga strider ikväll

by all_4_feels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_4_feels/pseuds/all_4_feels
Summary: John vaknar mitt på natten, och förundras över sin sängkamrat.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Inga strider ikväll

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started learning Swedish (like, really actually STUDYING Swedish [for FUN, because I'm a crazy bastard xD]) a little over a week ago, and I wrote this little piece as an exercise. I used of course a lot of GT and dictionaries, and I used both English and Finnish as base languages, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense xD I really do want to learn, though, and so pointing out any and all errors is very welcome, as well as any feedback regarding the work itself :) Jag hoppas att du tycker om det!

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_När jag vaknar, klockan är bara två minuter till tre. Jag kan säga det, för när jag knäcker upp mina ögon, siffrorna skriker på mig från den digitala väckarklockan på sängbordet i en ljus nyans av blått. 'En "alarmerande" nyans av blått,' jag tänker med mig själv i mitt trötta sinne, och ler lite till min egen skicklighet. Men det skratt som nästan är fött i mitt bröst är snabbt att dö, när min uppmärksamhet plötsligt dras ner till upploppet av svarta lockar som sover i mina armar, och till mannen som de är knutna till._

_Det har fortfarande gått för kort tid sedan du kom tillbaka, och min sinne har ännu inte helt fattat idén. Mitt hjärta värker fortfarande med vetskapen att du var borta i första hand. Tanken att du skulle gå ifrån mig... att en dag skulle du bara försvinna och aldrig komma tillbaka... jag kan inte tänka mig det._

_Och andå... du gjorde det mot mig._

_Nu, vet jag naturligtvist varför du gjorde det, och kunskapens vikt är ännu tyngre på mitt bröst än smärtans vikt. Du gjorde det för **mig**. För att **skydda mig**. Det enda som stoppar tårarna som prickar i mina ögon från att glida ner i kinderna är insikten att jag åtminstone fick dig tillbaka... den här gången. Jag fick dig att svära att du aldrig skulle göra det igen, men dina löften har alltid varit lika bra som linjer i sanden - kortlivad och föränderlig, som din natur. Och ändå älskar jag dig, och hoppas till Gud att du aldrig kommer att göra det igen._

_Den varma sommarnatten är härligt tyst, ditt rum en lugn oas av vila. Även det normalt så bullriga London verkar visa viss respekt för din sällsynta sömn, och rusar tyst i bakgrunden. Det ljusa månskenet som filtreras genom glaset i ditt öppna fönster badar rummet i mjukt ljus och ger det ett eteriskt utseende, och det mjuka, varma vindkastet färdas över rymden och kittlar vår hud. Det är ett sällsynt ögonblick av perfekt vila i våra vanligtvis så hektiska liv, och jag känner mig plötsligt så lycklig att jag har vaknat för att njuta av det._

_Jag ser upp till klockan igen, och noterar att det är nu tio över tre, innan jag ser ner till dig. Den vita örngottet av bomull känns mjukt mot sidan av mitt ansikte när jag tittar på ditt sovande ansiktsdrag. Mitt hjärta kan inte låta bli att hoppa över ett slag. Du är så utroligt, så hisnande vacker. Våra kroppar är sammanflätade, våra lemmar intrasslade i de mjuka sidenarken. Du har alltid varit en tyst forespråkare för de finare sakerna i livet, och med din syndiga, utomjordiska, lyxig kropp i mina armar känner jag mig som den mest upprörande typen av konnässör. Klockans starka ljus kastar en nyans av blått på oss, och ger din bleka hy en blåaktig glans._

_Dina svarta lockar är vaggade som en furig bikupa i det skyddande boet av mitt bröst och min arm, dina långfärgade ögon stängde i djup sömn, och dina fulla, bödja läppar hänger något i rörelse. Den varma andan från din andedräkt kittlar de glesa blonda hårstrån på mitt bröst. Dina vanligtvis så skarpa ansiktsdrag är nu avslappnade och mjukade av sömn, och den lilla rodnaden som pryder dina kinder och läppar ger dig ett helt underbart, nästan änglalik utseende._

_Det är du, självklart._

_Min ängel._

_Min skyddsängel, och min omöjliga demon._

_Min förbannelse, och min frälsning._

_En av dina långa, svarta fransar har fallit på ditt höga kindben, men jag tvekar att borsta bort den, för jag vill inte väcka dig. När jag äntligen lyckas bygga upp tillräckligt med mod, känns din papperstunna hud silkeslen mot den grova, hårda ytan på min tumme. En liten suck rymmer dina läppar, men lyckligtvis vaknar du inte, och instället begrava du dig ännu djupare i min kropps värme, och drar mig närmare._

_Jag undrar om du drömmer om något. Oavsett vad det är, kommer jag att skydda dig._

_Klockan är knappt trettio minuter över tre,_

_och ikväll ska min blå krigsängel flyga och slåss bara i sina drömmar._


End file.
